Talk:Morzan
Untitled Removed: "(revised by Lange of Ohio) Actully rider's blades were made to match the color of their dragon so his blade would have been made deep red as Zar'roc was colored so therefore his dragon would be red as Murtaghs' dragon, thorn, was colored. Father like son..." and updated slightly Dragnew 02:17, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :I suggest we expand the Morzan page. Starwarsfreak100 9:14, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Right hand man? Well, I suppose the correct succesion would be Durza after Morzan, and then Murtagh. Opinions? ‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 22:01, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :That would make sense. G.He(Talk!) 22:05, 14 January 2007 (UTC) A few comments First of all, it seems extremely unlikely that Murtagh was lying when he told Eragon that his father was Morzan, because he was talking in the ancient language. Secondly, Shades are sorcerers! If Morzan was a Rider, why would he dabble with summoning? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.13.213.103 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 00:49, December 20, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Murtagh believed that Eragon was Morzan's son, which bypassed the ancient language barrier.--Iner22 17:09, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Doesnt Morzan seem a bit like Count Dooku instead of Darth Vader? Count Dooko was Palpatines first apprentice, like Mozan was Galbatorix's first apprentice. Count Dooku was was killed by his own lightsaber and Morzan was killed by his own sword —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.199.57.10 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:40, December 27, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Picture How is the main picture a photo of Morzan? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.243.171.222 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:39, November 25, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Oh, I just found an actor from a movie with a grim-enough expression for Morzan, and I thought it was perfect enough. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 60.239.194.1 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:32, November 29, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::Oh, well sry but im gonna have to remove it because its not really a picture of him, but you can have that under Morzan's personality because you referred to the picture of Morzan's expression. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Glaedr23 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 03:40, December 11, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Hey, man, he's right, that picture is PERFECT; it's how I alwys picture him —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nikajo (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 06:49, December 11, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::lol, he looks like the lunar ranger from power rangers wild force (best ever!). but i agree that it should be removed to due the lack of legitamacy (i don't think i spelled that correctly). —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ozsmith0 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:42, January 21, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Morzan destroyed the village, what??? In brisingr, an earl mentioned that he saw Morzan and his dragon destroy an entire village, but what village did he destroy?? A village in the Empire, or in Surda?? Also, why did he destroy that village? This could give hints as to why the Empire is evil. Galbatorix's dragon riders destroy villages. But why did they destroy that village? Did Morzan destroy many villages, or just one? Did Murtagh destroy entire towns after he became a dragon rider? :It was in the Empire, I think. They destroyed villages on Galbatorix's orders to crush dissent.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 08:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Did Murtagh destroy villages under Galbatorix's orders during Eldest-Inheritance? How many did he probably destroy? What do you mean by dissent? The books are just way too subtle on this, I think very much..The Empire is supposed to be evil, right? But they never tell us why. Teirm and all of the other cities seemed very peaceful and happy. Murtagh didn't massacre any civilians/citizens at Teirm, dras leona, urubaen, or any other city, I think....... :Besides, wasn't the only reason that Galbatorix's Dragon Riders destroyed villages under his command because he was paranoid about the Varden? Everything evil that Galbatorix did under his reign was a response to the rebelion Varden, most imperial citizens lived in peace and happiness, as stated by Oromis...... ::Expanded detail would have helped, I agree. A lot of the war was not so much about the human population as about the other races trying to get their share. And, of course, the whole "cultural revolution" thing with burning Heslant and a kind of general inattentiveness to people's problems. I think it gets mentioned somewhere that Galbatorix was always trying to gain more power and didn't pay adequate attention to matters such as Urgal raids or local famines, while the corrupt puppet lords he installed likewise didn't have much concern for their subjects.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean by the cultural revolution?? Burning Heslant was definitley a very evil deed/act, and absolutley one of a dictator/tyrant, would do, no question, that proves the evil nature of King Galbatorix...... Do you think, that if Galbatorix had decided to change his ways as a ruler, that the Varden/Oromis/Eragon would accept him. He offered to Oromis that the genocide/extermination that he just wanted a happy, peaceful, content, Empire to rule over..... How were the puppet lords corrupt, and what do you mean by the general inattentiveness to people's problems?? What do you mean by the other races trying to get their share?? Did Galbatorix want to commit genocide of the elves and the dwarves?? ::And, about Morzan, he must've been pretty well feared and hated throughout most/much of the Empire for destroying villages, I guess...... :::I mean how much of the old lore of Riders and magic is lost, to the extent that anything older than a human lifetime can get forgotten and people lose their memory of the days before Galbatorix. Also, you have to remember what Galbatorix was looking for: the Name, for the explicit purpose of control. Maybe he wouldn't have committed genocide but when you have absolute power, do you need to? The puppet lords near Surda were decent enough sorts, but Tabor of Dras-Leona was so bad that Galbatorix had him personally removed. Gil'ead too is a pretty good example of a dystopian city, at least the bits we see of it. The main idea with Galbatorix's discrimination is that elves and dwarves are harder to control mentally than humans and urgals and anyway, Galbatorix had hated the elves since the loss of his first dragon.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC)